


This is Me

by Exxie23



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Dating James never happened, Depression, F/F, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxie23/pseuds/Exxie23
Summary: This world has a system.  At puberty, everyone receives a tattoo of a sentence and the ability to feel their soulmate's pain.  And from those two things, you're supposed to be able to find the person you're meant to be with for the rest of your life.  The person who completes you.  High school sweethearts can find out from the words, and childhood friends can find out because they feel each other's pain empathically.It works until it doesn't.  Kara is Kryptonian by birth.  Her culture matches people up based on their DNA and it usually matches up with the tattoos.  She met her soulmate on her thirteenth birthday because the system just worked that well.  Then she had to leave Krypton, and her soulmate.  When she arrived on Earth, she discovers that she has another tattoo.  And she could feel the pain of someone.





	1. Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: this fic was born because I wanted to make a fluff supercorp fic. But my original idea made way for another idea I had for a fic I wanted to READ. And so there might be fluff, but there's also going to be a lot of angst and feels. You have been warned. The timeline will also not be canon. There might be canon events in it, but the timeline will be skewed from what the TV show is because...we're all here for supercorp fluff right? Right.
> 
> This chapter is an introduction to the concept, to the story. And it's based on the pilot episode. I changed up some of the wording because...well I don't like copying. The rest of the story will be pretty different from the rest of the series because it's an AU. It will connect, but in unexpected ways that I'm pretty sure you won't be able to guess. But we'll see.
> 
> Oh, and the fic is named after the song This is Me from The Greatest Showman. Haven't seen it yet, but the song fit the fic perfectly.

Fire rained down around the buildings, the sky crashing down around them as her parents kissed her goodbye and put her in the space pod. It took off and she was helpless to do anything as she watched her parents wave goodbye to her, knowing it was the last time she would ever see them. She watched her world burn down. The red sun that illuminated their sky growing smaller in the distance. 

The vacuum of space embracing her for what felt like years of her life passing by. Endless nothingness cradling her in the least comforting way possible, the only comfort being seeing the occasional star. Wondering if she would ever reach her new home. Wondering how long it had been. Wondering if she would ever get there or if she would just die in space, her parents' last efforts being ultimately unfruitful. Finally hurtling to an unknown planet in a blaze entering the atmosphere. The ground rushing up to meet the space pod.

Kara sat up in bed, gasping and breathing hard, her eyes wide with tears spilling from them. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, still trying to catch her breath. An almost inaudible whisper escaping her lips, "A nightmare. Just a nightmare." 

She knew all too well that that wasn't it entirely. She had experienced all of those things. Kara Zor-El was twenty four years old, but it all felt like yesterday. She'd hit Earth's soil and the baby cousin her parents had sent her to take care of had already grown up. He was even a superhero because when you were born to withstand the weight of growing up under a red sun, a yellow sun was easier. The blonde turned to look at her alarm clock. 5:30am. Too early to get up, but too late to probably get back to sleep after a dream like that. Kara groaned and rolled out of bed, dressing in a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt. Temporary wardrobe choice. She knew she had work, but for now she wanted to be comfy. 

Half an hour later she was huddled up on her couch sitting with her knees bunched up in front of her, a large mug of black coffee cradled in her hands. She let out a long sigh and looked out her window as the world was waking up. Kara generally didn't touch coffee if it was black, but there was one situation that was the exception. Now. The nightmare was slowly fading now, but she knew from previous experience it would probably stay with her most of the day. 

Which admittedly wasn't a great thing to have happened when she had work later that day. She had followed in her baby cousin's footsteps, as weird as that sounded, and now worked at a media outlet. No superhero daring-dos for her. When Kal-El had found her pod, he'd decided to provide her with the same loving, relatively normal childhood that he'd had. It was a sweet idea, placing her with the Danvers. But she was thirteen being placed with a new family, and that came with challenges Kal could never have anticipated.

She shook her head, dressing in a red skirt and exchanging the black t-shirt for a grey sweater with a collar on it. Finally, she put the glasses on. Glasses she didn't technically need, but they made functioning normally in society just that little bit easier. And easier was definitely something the day called for, even as early as it was. 

After multi-tasking an awful lot on the way to work, coffee tray in hand as she negotiated for Wicked tickets, she arrived. Winn always seemed determined to talk her into believing in aliens. Which would be ironically funny if it didn't pose the problem of possibly exposing her. However, he was also one of her only friends. Besides, her identity had been steady for eleven years it probably wasn't going to implode just because one computer nerd believed in extraterrestrials. Right?

And Winn's idea to go to a movie might have been exactly what she needed to get her mind off things...if she didn't already have a date. Even in a world where people had tattoos of the first words their soulmate would say to them, dates were still a necessary part. If you didn't get out, you couldn't find someone with the matching words after all. And eighty two percent compatible sounded pretty promising. Even if Kara didn't usually date. Winn tried to tell her there was no algorithm that could predict love and emotions. That when she found the person stars would just explode behind her eyes. 

There was a bit of a problem with that though. Krypton had had an algorithm to help matchmake. Algorithms for love were a definite thing that existed. Then she heard Ms Grant approaching. They went through the morning routine just as usual. Business. Ms Grant was all business.

\------------

James Olsen. Meeting the photographer who took the first photo of Superman. Her cousin. And he sees right off the bat she looks a bit like him? Superpowers are real, is magic? She stumbles her way through the conversation and manages to come away with a print...of her cousin. How did she get into this again?

\------------

After the interesting day she'd had, she knew she'd need all the help she could get with her blind date. So she called the only person she trusted with wardrobe choices. 

"I have a conference in Geneva and I need to be on a plane in two hours."

"And I have a blind date in half an hour, a chance to find my SOULMATE, and I need you to help me pick out what to wear. I win."

"Why do you do this to me? Also the guilt trip was not necessary." Alex grinned, looking at Kara as she floated into the apartment confidently.

"The guilt trip was free. Also I'm your sister and you love me." Alex rolled her eyes. Now normally Kara would be looking through the clothes herself. But she'd already DONE that with no success. Four times. In half an hour. Hey, if you couldn't use Kryptonian superspeed to pick out your outfits what was the good in having god-like powers? For what good it did her. So now it was Alex's turn to see if she had any better luck. Kara, meanwhile, plopped herself down on the couch. "I'm not living up to my potential, Alex. I went to work for her because I thought working in a media company run by a powerful woman shaping people's thoughts and feelings would be a way I could make a difference! Instead I'm fetching...coffee."

"Don't underestimate the power of coffee."

"Alex!"

"No but seriously you wanted to be normal you got it. You have a crappy boss, you don't feel like you're living up to your potential, you have nothing to wear. That's what other people have to deal with. Welcome to the club."

"I'm not sure this is a club I'm keen on."

"Join it anyway. We have t-shirts. Maybe you could wear it to your date. 'Not living up to my potential.' I'm sure it would impress."

"I have the same powers as...him. I can fly. At least I think I still can. But I'm just..."

"This."

"Did you find something for me to wear? Hey! You just gestured to all of me!?!"

"Yes I did." Alex sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Kara, you have a good job. You're cute. And because of your Kryptonian DNA, no pimples are ever going to pop up. But you want to help somebody? Choose between these outfits so I can get out of here, much as I love you my dear sister, and get on my damn plane." Kara sighed, and then couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as well. "Eenie meenie miney MOE."

"Nope wrong choice blue's your colour."

"Gee thanks."

"You're very welcome! Now I'm out of here because I have a plane to catch Kara! Text me about your date, I'll call you when I land after Geneva alright? And for God's sake try to look like you're having fun this time." Kara laughed, nodding. "Fair play, fair play. Love you, Alex."

"Love ya too. Now I'm gone!" Kara watched Alex rush out the door and smiled slightly. It wasn't just her job and her lack of using her powers making her feel like she wasn't living up to her potential. Her whole day had started with a nightmare. A nightmare she still hadn't told the Danvers family she'd been having again. She was an adult. She could deal with it.

\---------

Whose idea had it been to go on this blind date? Oh right hers. He started off by asking straight out of the gate what her soulmate tattoo said. Kara had answered 'not that'. He'd continued to ask her where she was from. Normal enough question for everyone else, but it made Kara stumble. Then he'd had to take a call. She'd used her superhearing and found out he was asking for the cheque, and the waitress's phone number. Eighty two percent compatibility my ass. But it was a nice bar, so she figured she could just hang around. She wished a date could go a bit better for once. Granted, this guy had lasted a bit longer. Most of them bolted when she didn't volunteer what her soulmate tattoo said right away. And she'd learned a while ago that it was best to cover one of them with make-up. No-one was going to match up to the one on her hand near her thumb. Not again. There was TV, right? She turned to watch with a sigh. Then they turned up the TV and she got to hear "If you're just tuning in, shortly after its takeoff Flight 237 bound for Geneva started experiencing engine trouble. It's currently exhibiting some loss of altitude, and the pilot is circling the city to find a landing spot that will incur the least loss of life and injury from the engine failure."

"Did he say Geneva?" THAT WAS ALEX'S PLANE. Forget the bar. Kara was out there as fast as she could without alerting the premises to her superpowers. Once outside, she located the plane in the sky, used her X-Ray vision to make sure Alex was on it, left her white jacket behind and took off. It took a bit to get used to flying again she had to admit.

The world didn't seem to want to give her any breaks. But it almost seemed...like destiny. The day she dreamt about her home world going up in flames, she had to reveal her past self to save someone who was a big part of her current world. She saved the plane that day, and news spread of the new Kryptonian on the block. Cat Grant dubbed her Supergirl. Something that would seem diminutive at first, but would grow on Kara. And of course, there were a select few (read: two) who Supergirl trusted with her secret identity.


	2. Great Caesar's Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now we're into season two. You'll notice it still is based heavily on the show at this point, with some key changes for angst and feeling with the setting. From this point on though, it will more and more canon divergent. 
> 
> Also, keep in mind this is my very first fic. Some of you were very kind last chapter, but some were nasty. And anonymous.  
> I don't mind criticism because it helps me improve. That wasn't constructive, and the fact they were said anonymously SAYS they know it was wrong. So let's just ignore them from now on. ^.^
> 
> Now that that's addressed, please enjoy this next chapter!

Kara and her friends had been toasting to good fortune, Supergirl, and family. But the peacefulness wasn't to last. They spotted something falling from the sky at a high speed. Supergirl and J'onn took off to investigate the occurrence and stop it from falling on people. Suddenly a window washer fell and Kara's head whipped to the side ready to save him. Instead J'onn nodded at her, "I'll get him. Get the...UFO."

"WE'RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT A MARTIAN SAYING THE WORD UFO LATER J'ONN I SWEAR IT." Even as she was dashing after what looked like a small ship, her super hearing picked up J'onn chuckling briefly before catching the window washer. She reached out for the back end of the ship and her hand was repelled backwards. Tech...tech that seemed very familiar to her. She made sure it plummeted to Earth in a safe spot so there wouldn't be any casualties and landed, her cape billowing behind her. The tail of the pod. "J'onn. That pod is Kryptonian."

"That doesn't mean-"

"They're from Krypton." J'onn just sighed with resignation as she approached the front of the pod. She opened it and what met their eyes was a young man laying there, sleeping. "Someone else survived."

\-------

"Seriously? A bat bit me in the last DEO facility. We always had a facility with beautiful expansive windows? What was that cave? Your hazing ritual for the new girl? Alex, did you know about this?"

"Yeah it's always been here. Little better than the last one. Close to my apartment." Kara rolled her eyes. It really WAS a hazing wasn't it? Was everyone in on this? She sighed, shaking her head. "Where's the guy who fell to Earth?" And with that, she was directed to one of the DEO's medical rooms. "Even THIS is shiny. Are you sure this isn't a new facility?"

"All medical facilities are supposed to be shiny, Supergirl. That means they're clean."

"You shush J'onn don't think I've forgotten about you saying the word UFO." She arched an eyebrow at him and he shook his head with a grin on his face. "He had to have escaped before Krypton exploded like Kal and I. Alex, how is he?"

"Comatose, but his vitals are stable so considering he's from Krypton he's doing remarkably well."

"He's not necessarily from Krypton, but the fact you can't take blood means he's alien. And could be dangerous. Mr Schott, if you feel the need to prove yourself, now is the time."

"That's fine I picked up Kryptonian figured I needed a new language and it seemed better than the other options-" J'onn just walked out of the room. "Well then." And with that, Winn left the room, ready to research. Kara looked at her sister, and then at the guy on the bed in front of them.

\--------

"Kara, you're talking way too fast."

"ALEX IT WENT DOWN. IT WENT DOWN."

"You're going to have to be more specific! For all I know you could be talking about your blood pressure or your favourite tv show's ratings!"

"THE VENTURE ALEX. THE VENTURE WENT DOWN. I TURNED ON THE TV TO WATCH IT IN MY PYJAMAS AND AN ENGINE WENT OUT."

"Wait...you watched it launch alone in your pyjamas?"

"Alex I really don't think you're focusing on the right things right now...TURN ON THE TV ALREADY." Alex switched on one of the monitors in the DEO to the Venture's launch. "My God you're right."

"Of course I'm right I'm flying to it right now! Superman's with me!" Alex smiled slightly. Even in the face of a horrific tragedy, she was right on the ball and ready to help. "Hey cuz I think we might need the both of us on this one."

"Oh you think? You can't land a spaceship on your own? The shaaaameee."

"I can land it if I'm in the cockpit! Which is more than I can say for you."

"Touche." Between Superman's freeze breath, and both of their strength, they managed to land the rather imposing Venture in a field. Just in time for a few people to come up on their bicycles. And of course, what would a heroic save be without talking to a few people. "You know, I used to change his diapers."

"I don't think you had to say that."

"Oh I reeeeaaallly realllly reeeeaaalllly did." And what a shit-eating grin on Supergirl's face.

\------

"Your cousin smells terrific."

"Oh ew Alex. Ew." And with that, Kara headed towards the mystery's guy's medical room. Winn rushed in with a tablet in his hand and a satisfied smile on his face. "Alright now thanks to my handy-dandy decrypter of the pod's captain's log or whatever you want to call it, we know our mystery man passed through something called the Segara Bay-Al."

"Well of Stars. My dad took me there once. It's...absolutely beautiful." Kara stared into space for a moment remembering the trip. Her dad had taken her there as part of his research. He hadn't had to, but Kara had had a great thirst for knowledge about everything to do with science and her dad hadn't been able to help but foster her interest in such things. "Kara?" Suddenly she had her cousin snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Oh, sorry. The Well of Stars. Time doesn't pass there so that's why our mystery man hasn't aged at all. It makes sense. Good to know."

"Not that this isn't captivating, but we still have a problem Supergirl." She looked at J'onn, a question clearly on her face.

"The Venture. You know the spaceship you JUST saved?"

"Oh. Right. Do we have any leads on that?" She heard Alex holler over her shoulder, "Working on it! I'll let you know." Then Kara got a good idea.

"You know, I work at Catco. And Clark Kent's a reporter. We could use that." Clark nodded, and with that they had a plan.

\------

After Kara being thoroughly disturbed by the sight of her boss flirting with her cousin, they had obtained permission to go and question the one person on the Venture who hadn't shown up: Lena Luthor, the sister of the notorious criminal Lex Luthor, and the woman behind Luthor Corp's relocation to National City. They entered her office with her leading. "There was a perfectly reasonable explanation for my absence on the Venture. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm relocating an entire company. It makes a woman a little busy Mr Kent. I'm renaming my family's company so I had to cancel."

"Lucky."

"Lucky is the two Supers saving the day. And who might you be?" Kara fiddled with her glasses as she was addressed. "Yes, both Supers were there. And Kara Danvers from Catco Magazine...sort of." She had to admit, she felt a bit irritated with Clark for some reason. Maybe it was the automatic assumptions. She couldn't put her finger on it. "Just ask me what you want to ask me, Mr Kent. Did I have anything to do with the explosion of the Venture?"

"Did you?"

"Of course not. And you wouldn't be asking me that question if my name was anything other than Luthor."

"Ah but it is." There was that damn wave of irritation towards Clark. Kara fiddled with her glasses again, not sure how to handle the emotion that she so rarely felt towards people. "It wasn't always. I was adopted when I was four. Brought into the Luthor family. While everyone remembers the notorious criminal who fought Superman, I remember a brother who was very much a welcoming presence to a little girl. Everyone has different sides to them. It would benefit you both to remember that. He went on his reign of terror after I already knew him as a loving brother. It was quite the adjustment. When he went into jail, I took over my family's company. I want to make a new legacy under the name L-Corp. I want to make it a force for good." Kara was impressed with the woman's steely resolve, but she could tell Clark didn't believe her. Kara...did. She was shocked by the realization that she could feel Lena's resolve but...also how genuine she was. "I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her company. I hope you can understand that." Words came unbidden from Kara, "Yeah." Clark glanced questioningly at her, but Kara didn't feel any need to explain herself. She had always been overshadowed by Superman, by Clark Kent. It didn't bother here, but she also identified with the need to be more than what your family was. Lena stood up from her desk, going over to a cupboard and taking out a jump drive. "This contains all the information from the subsidiary that made the parts on the Venture." And with that she handed it to Clark. She was very forthcoming, Kara had to admit. She had the need to believe that Ms Luthor wouldn't have done anything like blow it up. And with that, Kara and Clark left the company. And Clark's phone rang. Lois checking up to see how he was doing. It made Kara smile, even after her cousin got off the phone. "How did you figure it out?"

"How did I figure what out?"

"Your love life, if I'm being completely honest."

"You mean whether we were soulmates?"

"Yeah."

"Like anyone else. We got to know each other, and then realized our tattoos matched up and we could feel the emotions of the other person."

"Oh."

"What's with the long face?"

"I was hoping for an answer that...wasn't dependent on the tattoos." Clark's face betrayed his surprise, guiding Kara to a nearby park that was pretty empty. He had a sense this was something Kara needed to talk about. "What's wrong?"

"I just...I was matched up on Krypton. To this boy named Michel. My tattoo on my hand has his first words to me. He met me right when I was doing one of my science experiments. I combined two chemicals that..." She laughed. "Should definitely not have been combined." Clark nodded in understanding. "That's why your tattoo says 'what the hell was that'! His reaction."

"Yes. And then I said to him 'That was definitely not supposed to happen.' He showed me the tattoo he had on the bottom of his foot, saying just that. And the rest is...well literally history. Clark, my...my soulmate...I already had one."

"And you're afraid you won't get another chance."

"Not so much afraid. I know I won't. And it kills me inside. I go on dates, hoping. You know, there are stories of people who never got soulmate tattoos, right? Maybe I could find one of them."

"I wish I had more answers for you Kara, but I don't. Even with us feeling the emotions of the other person, and the tattoos...it's love. And love isn't an exact science, as much as you probably want it to be. It just happens. Just...let it. Unexpected things are always going to happen in its path, and that is a good thing!"

"I guess..." Clark patted her on the back and they both stood up. She forced a smile on her face and they walked back towards Catco. If she was being honest with herself, even what Clark said didn't resolve anything. She worried. Worried that she was going to end up alone. Kryptonians had a longer lifespan than humans. That was a very long time to be without someone to share it with.

\------

"Listen, Supergirl. Ms Luthor wasn't the perpetrator. She was the target! You need to locate her and protect her now! Someone's after her."

"Got it, Alex. Superman, I know you heard that."

"Yeah we're gonna have a hell of a time planning surprise birthday parties for each other."

"Oh Alex tried that when I was sixteen. I just acted surprised." Through both of their earpieces came the voice of her sister, "Have I ever told you that you're a terrible liar?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I can't believe that two of the worst liars on the planet are tasked with secret identities."

"Hey, now that was uncalled for, Agent Danvers."

"I really don't care whether it was or not Superman. The truth hurts, doesn't it???" He squinted his eyes and shrugged. All of this took place while they were rushing to find Lena Luthor. Who, apparently, was taking off in a helicopter with a drone approaching. Kara's eyes widened. She was not about to let an innocent woman get hurt. As the drones started firing at the helicopter, the two Supers dodged upwards to get in the way of the bullets. Being bulletproof had its perks. "If you were expecting us to show up, you maybe should have brought something a little more powerful."

"Yeah it's almost odd how every criminal underestimates us, right?"

"Underestimates you. I get to fight Doomsday whenever he shows up."

"Right. It's just me who gets to fight villains that belong to B movies. I forgot." Kara scoffed at that. She was just as powerful as Superman, but he was here first. Well she guessed she should be thankful for the reprieve. But that wasn't what she was supposed to be focusing on at the current moment. "Oh but I did plan for that. I also slotted in fifteen minutes for your witty banter between each other would you like to continue?" The words were snide, and overconfident. "Right now, I have drones spread out throughout National City ready to target everyday citizens. Do you want to save your dear beloved public? Or a single Luthor? Chop chop aliens."

"I'll get the drones you protect her." Kara nodding, preferring this plan. Her cousin was a good guy, but he did have quite the bias against Luthors. As Superman flew off, Supergirl eliminated one drone. The other one she had to block with her body. Unfortunately for her, it launched a missile that brought her down to the helipad with a crash landing. She woke back up when the pilot of the chopper went limp because of the drone shooting him. Supergirl registered the panic on the youngest Luthor's face, landing the chopper safely. "You're safe now, Ms Luthor."

"What the hell was that?"

"Someone with a grudge against you. Someone who was willing to take down the entire of the Venture to try to get at you." Lena's hand flew to her mouth in shock. Someone was trying to kill her. Kara did note however, that the revelation did not shock her as much as Supergirl thought it would. The fact further affirmed that being a Luthor on the side of good was not as easy as the woman made it look.

A little digging later, and turns out the guy behind the drones was a hired killer. Somebody wanted Lena Luthor dead, but it probably wasn't the hitman. And there was a renaming ceremony for her company. Everyone knew she would have a target on her head at that. "You're taking quite the risk. You're taking your life in your hands doing this."

"This company, unless I do something, will only be remembered as the company that supported Lex's descent into madness. I won't have the legacy of the company end like that." Kara watched as the woman climbed the steps, and felt worried for her. Proud of her, but worried for her. An inspiring speech was given by the Luthor, but Kara watched in horror as explosions went off behind her as she finished. That was not the explosive response she had hoped for, but they had been prepared for it. More and more explosions went off in the plaza, scattering attendees every which way. Kara did her best as Supergirl to protect the civilians from rubble. But then she looked behind her. The LuthorCorp building was not supposed to be doing an impression of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. That much was certain. Flying up there to hold it up, she was met by Superman. And to stop it from doing so, she apparently had to repair the column of a building. "In case you hadn't NOTICED being an architect is NOT my secret identity! Guys we need a better plan!" She looked down and got an idea. Supergirl flew down there, leaving holding up the building to her cousin. Some loose steel beams. She used her heat vision to weld things together, thankful for the fact she'd taken shop in high school rather than home economics. Then, hearing signs of Alex struggling she flew down to meet the hitman. "Lex Luthor hired you, didn't he? He wants his sister dead."

"He wants to remind everyone he is still there, that he still has resources in reach. You would be wise to remember that as you go about your merry way, alien. Now I'm leaving and there's not-" A shot rang out from a gun that had a silencer on it and Kara's eyes widened, looking for where it had come from...Lena Luthor. Not such a damsel in distress after all. The Kryptonian couldn't help but appreciate that about the woman.

Turns out the experience was just what Clark needed to turn around his opinion of Lena Luthor too. Another fact Kara could appreciate. "If I can make a believer out of Clark Kent, maybe there's hope yet. What about you Ms Danvers? I didn't see your name on the byline."

"I...I-I'm not actually a reporter."

"You could be, though. A good one." The unexpected compliment coloured Kara's cheeks slightly, not used to getting praised as her secret identity. "I hope this isn't the last time we talk."

"I hope not either."

"Under better circumstances though." Kara laughed. "Yeah that would be good."

\--------

"I'm going to be staying around a bit longer. I didn't realize how nice it is to be around...family." Kara nodded at Clark's words. "And...I've read everything there is to know about Krypton, but you lived it. Maybe you could tell me some stories about it? About my parents?"

"Sure." Kara had mixed feelings about it that though. On one hand, he wanted to know about her home. But on the other...it just widened the divide between them. Kara had lived it. Kara remembered everyone from Krypton. She remembered her family, her friends. Her soulmate. A planet, long dead. Clark may be a survivor, but he didn't remember it. To her, it felt like a piece of her was missing. Perhaps that was just the loss of her world, but she couldn't help but feel it keenly when she thought of Michel. The soulmate she lost. As she went about her business saving someone from an armoured car robbery, the thoughts stayed on her mind. And she felt a rising sense of confusion within her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see the lil plotline I snuck in, please let others discover for themselves. :D


End file.
